Candy isnt the only sweets
by TotalDramaFan1019
Summary: Cody is your Typical Nerd has Very little friends and is still heart broken about his crush Gwen leaving one day he saved by a girl named Zoey and they quickly becomes friends and Cody starts to developed feelings for zoey but Mike Does too so when Cody talks to mike something bad happens...
1. Lunch Best place to Eat and get beat

Chapter one: We meet, you Save, I love, You Like someone else

Cody is your typical Geek, Very smart, Love video games, TV, Computers, and what not. It was lunch time and Cody with sitting in back of the Cafeteria where no one saw him. Cody sat with his friends, Noah, Zeke, Harold, Sam, Cameron, Mike, Dawn, and B Noah was a book worm and never understood that his words can get him killed. Zeke doesn't understand much since he raised home school until high school. Sam is like Cody, he love video games, and has no physical strength. Cameron was a bubble boy his whole life up to 1 year ago. Mike Has MPD he has four other people in him. Chester, Vito, Svetlana, Manitoba Smith. Dawn is a moon child all she does it meditate and cares about nature. B never talks I mean he never talk but he super smart, he has a robot Brother. We are just typical nerds just to Survive.

"Hey It time for Dunk the nerd in the toilette Fella." Said Duncan

"How about we Let Lightning go first" said Lighting

"Nah Let me go" Said Scott  
"don't you guys know it lady first" said Jo

"I'm going first" said the leader Al

"Come on Tech geek" is what he said when he Grabbed Cody

"ARE** YOU GUYS GOING TO HELP ME**" said the tech geek crying for his friends help

"Sorry I don't feel like getting killed today" said Noah reading his book

"Don't worry Cody I save you" he said when he ran for Cody he shirt ripped  
* gasps* "Eh Let the Vito get a some of this action" said Vito who one of mikes MDP

**Moments later**

Cody P.O.V

I heard talking sounded like someone new. Seem like mike was back to normal since I heard him run off. Then it went silence, I couldn't see since I had a blindfold on, I Wanted to know what was going on then

"Are you ok" Said a new voice

I didn't know what to say then my blindfold came off reviling her, she was taller than me, nice body, slightly tanned skin, Red hair with a flower in it, and red eyes. It felt like a dream

"Are you" said the Girl

"Yeah imp ok, imp Cody" I said looking at piles of bully's

"I'm Zoey" said the girl smiling while helping me up

"Your new around here, you should meet some of my friends there are nice to new people" I said  
"sure that would be nice" said Zoey still smiling

I walked back to my table in the cafeteria with her, we talked, and she was like girl version of me. She loved Technology, Video games, such, she was very sweet she didn't like violence only if she had too.

"Hey guys I'm back" I said

"No fucking Way" Said Noah who dropped his book

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD" said Zeke hiding under the table

"MY EYES THERE ARE BLEEDING" said Beth

"GET IT AWAY" said Harold"  
"What are you guys talking about" Said Noah

"We watching Fred the show On the Cody computer" Said Harold Throwing up

"SO this Zoey she will be sitting with us" I said

"Nice to meet you all" said The Indie Chick

"You're not going to backstab us Are you" said Cameron Suspiciously

"No why" she said  
"we had a friend name Tyler and he just betrayed us And went with other people"  
"yes it wasn't very nice his aura was pure good" Said Dawn

"Not so good if he left like that" said Noah

B did thumbs up

"Cool" she said while sitting down

"Also this is mike" I said sitting next to her

Mike was dumbfounded over the new girl you can tell he was in love. Just by the way he was looking at her then.

"When I was young we didn't Have forks we had to eat with our Hands" said Chester a other one

"Nice act" said Zoey giggling

"He's not acting he Has MPD" I said worried

"Oh so sad" said Zoey

Then we went back to eating our lunches and Harold throwing up

_After school- Third Person View_

"You like her don't you" said Noah

"w-what are you talking about" The tech geek said

" Cody we been friends forever I'm like your brother" Said Noah

"What cha guys talking about" said the surfer girl?

"Oh what you doing here shouldn't you be with your Popular friends" said Noah

"Oh I'm sorry I can't hang out with my best friends" said Bridgette

"Sup Bridge" said Cody

"So you like the new girl huh" Said the surfer girl sitting down on the ground

"**DON'T YOU GUY EVER LEARN**" said Cody storming off

"no we don't" Noah said reading

Bridgette Watches Cody storm off and looks down.

"You totally like him" said Noah Laughing

"**SHUT UP NOAH**" said Bridgette blushing

"Someone being bitchy" Said Noah still laughing

" Noah you don't know shit" Bridgette Said leaving

" Ahh Peace and Quiet" said Noah Stretching

"HEY** NOAH HOWS IT GOING**" said Owen coming

"OH HELL NO" Noah said leaving

**End of chapter one this going to be 5-10 chapter Fanfic with a sequel in mind if I finish it **


	2. We gotta stop Meeting like this

**The next day- Cody P.O.V**

"I'm going to be late! Said Cody running as fast as he can then trips over a rock(yes a rock) and goes flying in air then falls face first on the ground  
"Oh my god are u ok" said said a familiar voice  
"Mommy is that you" I said all Crazy like  
"No its me zoey" Said Zoey Confused  
I then shakes My head realized its zoey  
"Uh ya i must be going" I said quicking walking away  
"uh cody your stuff is on the all over the floor and is that Candy" Said Zoey Giggling  
I then quickly tries to pick everything up as fast as I can then zoey helps as well and then as I look up,she look up as and I saw her nice Brown Eyes and quickling look down acting like nothing happen.  
"thanks for helping me pick it up" I said  
"No problem you know that school starts in 10 minutes" zoey said  
"Oh crap it takes me 20 minutes from here" I said rushing away  
"Hey don't my dad taking me to school and he can drive you if he wants" said zoey smiling  
"Uh sure" I said nervously  
Then a Car pulls up and Big Bulky man is seen inside of the car  
"Come on Sweetie you can't be late for school" said the dad happily  
"hey dad this is one of my friends for school Cody can u give him a ride as well"  
"Sure why not anything for my Little Girl" said the dad happily  
Then both get in the car and then zoey is in the front listening to music while Cody just sits there in the back quietly and then finally get to school  
"Here we are" said Zoey's Dad  
"Bye Daddy!" said Zoey getting out"  
I was is getting out while then the dad stops here  
"Hey Cody" said Zoey's Dad  
" yes" said Cody  
"you keep your hands out of my daughter pants you got me" said not so happy dad  
"uh sir I have no interest in your daughter" I said nervously  
"good now get the fuck out of my car" said the Dad Angrily slamming his fist on the wheel  
"**YES SIR**" I said jumping out of the car  
**English Class**  
I'm sitting in English class bored out of my mine as then a tap on my shoulder puts me out of my Day dream.  
"Hey Buddy I saw you getting out of Zoey's Car what up with that I thought you didn't like her" said Noah.  
"I do not like her I like Gwen Remember" I said Mad  
"Didn't Gwen like Move away 2 months ago and you still crushing on her" Said a concerning Noah.  
"Yes" I said  
"Move on Get a Girlfriend and people who stop thinking we are gay "Noah said demanding.  
"I told them already we aren't gay" I said Mad.  
"well they still believe it" Noah said.  
The bell rings and I rush out of class and Slam I go right into someone.  
"Watch where you're going" said the girl Mad on the floor.  
"Well sorry" I said getting up.  
I help the girl up and I find out its zoey and I ask her how the school is treating her.  
"It's good am not going to lie but people actually like me here" she said giggling.  
"Well I'm glad you like it here" I said smiling.  
"You Know we got to stop meeting like this" she said giggling.  
"True dat" I said doing thumbs up sign.  
"Well see you later" She said.  
" Ditto" I said.  
**End of the day**  
I start walking home with mike today since he is my Neighbor so we always knew each other and I'm the first one to know how about his MPD that wasn't his family or Doctors.  
"So Mike how was your day" I said walking home with him.  
"It's good but my MPD always get in the way" Mike said.  
"Well how about I knock you out and you go in your head and fight them one vs. all" I said laughing.  
"Cody this isn't no Cheesy Reality show" he said laughing with me.  
"So what do you think of zoey" I asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it" He Said Nervously.  
"It's cool I know you having feelings but it cool" I said.  
"Fuck off" he said.  
"You do Have feelings" I said.  
" I said Fuck off" He said.  
He was serious but knowing me I should keep my mouth shut but I don't.  
"So u wants me to fuck off because you are scared about talking about your feeling but you're not afraid to talk about your MPD" I said.  
"FUCK OFF CODY"  
Then He punches me in the face and I lay on the floor knocked out and he starting beating the crap out of me with Metal baseball he had in his bag out of pure anger then he left leaving me here. Two weeks later I'm in the Hospital bed Can't move or talk but able to hear what's going I make whose there it Bridgette, Noah, Izzy, Harold and my Parents.  
"Cody friends tell Cody we got to go home to work on stuff" My parents said leaving.  
"Ok" said Harold.  
" They are Fuck up leaving Their Son who legs are broken and one arm and all we know he can be dead" Said Noah Furies.  
" Noah Don't Say that" Bridgette said smacking him back of the head.  
"Gosh guys Shut up I think he's waking up" said Harold annoyed.  
"Yay once The Injury is awake Nurse izzy will Tackle him and put him back to sleep" Said izzy evilly.  
"No just No" said Noah.  
"Uh where am I **WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY FUCKING LEGS**" I said screaming.  
"Calm down Sherlock Holmes You were found in a trash can all alone for two weeks when we found in a trash can with raccoons sleeping on you" said Noah.  
"You also got both legs broken and one arm" said Bridgette.  
"Wait no one notice me in the trash can for two fucking weeks" I Said.  
"Well it was weird how you weren't in" said Bridgette.  
"Some Friends you are" Said Cody.  
" well at least we are here GOSH" Said Harold.  
Then a Zoey rushes in like she ran from her house to here.  
"Sorry I'm late I was helping mike with something and..." Zoey said as she gasps as what I look like.  
"Uh you never seen a kid look like the shit beaten out of you" I said.  
" No I just get a called you're in the hospital and I ran here leaving mike by himself to see one of my new friends look like he's about to die" She said.  
"Can I talk to Bridgette and Noah in private" I said.  
"Sure" said Harold zoey and iizzy walking out.  
"Ok I can trust u too right" I said.  
" sure" Noah said.  
" yea of course" Said Bridgette.  
" well the person who did this was Mike when I was asking him a simple question about his feeling towards zoey and he took out a bat punched me in the face and beat the shit out of me" I said fast.  
" Oh my god" said Bridgette and Noah.  
" yeah I know" I said in pain  
**CLIFFHANGER.**


End file.
